The Cog Building, Part 2
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as John Fingernails, Cog HQ Officer 100 and Voices of Toons Michellep0w as'' Dee Dee Lipoon'' James Quest as'' Cog Boss'' E.J as John Mysterious Side 'Special Guest Stars:' Kimchiipwn as The Inventor SandtbloodGaming as Doctor Blu The Random Toon Show as Victor SmirkyLive as Smirky Bumberpop Komodomojo as Broker SellMod Plot 'Synopsis' : "The battle has come to meet the boss of the Cog building. But the heroes must hurry as the Cog boss tampering with forces of toon magic." 'Summary' The episode starts off with Vince voiced by "The Random Toon Show" giving a brief recap of what is occuring in the current situation. Then the episode cuts to John, Dee Dee and Dr Blu on the final level face-to-face to the boss of the Cog Building, Broker voiced by "Komodomojo". Broker starts off by giving his impression of the toons journey thus far. Dr. Blu canned his remarks which made Broker go on the offensive mode. The next scene goes as a montage toon battle of Cog v. Toon using various gags in or not from the actual Toontown Online Game. The scene ends when Broker attacks sending John and Dr. Blu back a few laff points. Meanwhile in Cog City, The Inventor is trying his best to delay the building from reaching critical termination, but Cog Boss tells him to save his energy and let the disaster happen. Cog Boss implies that he doesn't pity the weak, a Darwin attitude. Cog Boss soon goes off to check on the construction and gives The Inventor orders to monitor the situation as needed and watch the weasel. 'Broker Solo his Battles' Back to the Cog Building, Dee Dee uses a firework gag to takeout the remaining Cogs which leaves Broker soloing his own battles. Broker boasts that he won't go down and uses his attack that absorbs laff power. Dee Dee and Dr Blu got the burden of the attack of 3 rounds. The battle now has gotten a bit harder as the asborbing of the laff would feed health to Broker. John provided support to toon up Dee Dee and Dr. Blu as needed to keep them in the battle. 'Smirky Appearance' The scene cuts to Vince describing the situation of the building becoming even more unstable. The lights were flashing and what seems to be a spiral vortex descending closer to the Cog Building. (This was a hidden clue. If the center of the vortex reaches the building, the building is warped out of existance.) Smirky, voiced by SmirkyLive, arrives next to Vince. As Vince chats with Smirky, Smirky explains that he wants to tell the toons inside to pull the safety key before the cog building won't explode. Smirky also wanted to know who were the toons inside. Vince reveals the 3 toons inside and Smirky is shocked to hear Dee Dee name as at that time Dee Dee was the highest laff toon in Toontown. Smirky then makes the connection that Dee Dee may be the toon he's looking for. 'John Transformation' Back in the building, Dr Blu announces that his gags are becoming limited as the battle continues. During this time period, Broker to little to no damage as his gag attack was still in affect. Dee Dee tells Dr. Blu that the problem of Broker gag will disappear next round and he will no longer feed on their laff power. Broker hearing this, he uses an unknown gag ever used by the Cogs. Broker seemed to be condensing the unstable toon aura and making a gigantic spark bomb. John knew he had to act quickly as he knew that gag is no match for them. It would have been game over, but John transformed into another being that is not of a toon of Toontown. This new transformation of John was powerful enough to get Dr Blu and Dee Dee to safety and redirecting the spark bomb. As the windows were now bursted open, Smirky shouts to get the key. This gave John the idea of why Broker seemed hard to defeat. Broker had a live connection with the building so when Broker took damage he can gain it back by using the energy in the building. John grabs Broker and attacks him by hacking his circuits and disconnecting him from the building. The episode ends with the toon building being restored and John in rage going off in the distance. Criticism There were many positives in this episode with some suggesting the series be put as an actual TV Series. Gallery Smirky First Appearance.png Vortex.png Cog Building Final Floor.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes